Ghostbusters 3: El Día del Juicio (Parte Dos)
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: Segunda parte de esta historia. Gracias a la ayuda del misterioso mago Fausto, los Cazafantasmas cuentan con cierta ventaja sobre su enemigo. Pero la ultima palabra no está dicha aun. Satán ansia destruirlos y nada ni nadie podrá pararlo. ¿Qué harán los Cazafantasmas para detenerlo?


**GHOSTBUSTERS 3**

 **El Día del Juicio**

 **PARTE Dos**

 **(Escrito por Federico H. Bravo)**

* * *

 **Previamente** **:** _Satán es liberado de su prisión en el Infierno por una misteriosa presencia. El Demonio invade el plano de los mortales acompañado de un ejército de demonios y Nueva York se sumerge en el caos. Arrastrados involuntariamente en el suceso, los Cazafantasmas lo enfrentan e intentan detenerlo, siendo derrotados por un enemigo superior y convertidos en estatuas de piedra. Todo parecía perdido, pero entonces entró en escena Fausto, un misterioso –y poderoso– mago dispuesto a ayudar a los Cazafantasmas a evitar el Día del Juicio…_

* * *

 **1**

 **Nueva York. Manhattan.**

 **1993.**

Satanás se erguía sobre la Quinta Avenida con todo su colosal esplendor. Se trataba de un demonio rojo de cuernos curvos, gigante, patas de macho cabrío y alas de dragón. Observaba con furia al mago Fausto, quien se hallaba parado al lado de los cuatro Cazafantasmas petrificados, sin temor.

-¿Crees tener poder suficiente para derrotarme, hechicero? – se burló el Demonio – Pobre iluso… He traído conmigo a las hordas de los condenados, he vencido a los asesinos de Gozer el Destructor… ¿Y tú te opondrás a mí? ¿Tú vencerás al Rey de los Infiernos? _¡Iluso!_

-Habla mientras puedas, monstruo – Fausto se acomodó el sombrero sobre su cabeza – La hora de tu derrota está próxima.

Rugiendo de ira, Satán le escupió una flama de fuego. Fausto alzó una mano y convocó un escudo protector, salvando su vida. Luego, hizo unos pases como de prestidigitador con sus enguantadas manos y retiró la maldición de piedra sobre los cuatro Cazafantasmas. En cuanto quedaron libres, Peter, Egon, Ray y Winston se miraron con estupor sin entender lo que había sucedido.

-¿Se encuentran bien? – les preguntó el mago.

-Como que de repente, desentumecidos – Peter parpadeó, perplejo. Miró a su salvador de arriba abajo – Bonito traje… ¿Usualmente sacas conejos de esa chistera tuya?

-Mi nombre es Fausto y sí, de vez en cuando saco algunos conejos de mi sombrero…

-Me lo imaginaba.

-Sugiero, caballeros, que continuemos esta conversación en una zona más segura. Si me permiten…

Fausto chasqueó los dedos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los Cazafantasmas y él desaparecieron del lugar, dejando atrás a un furioso Satanás, quien rugió jurando que no importaba donde se escondieran, los encontraría.

-¡…Y cuando lo haga, los destruiré! – gritó - ¡Aunque deba echar abajo toda esta ciudad, los hallaré! ¡Nadie escapa de mí!

* * *

 **2**

En una Nueva York invadida por hordas demoniacas y en plena fase apocalíptica en proceso, ¿Cuál sería el único sitio seguro para los Cazafantasmas? Le respuesta era sencilla: _su cuartel general_.

Junto con Fausto, aparecieron por arte de magia en el interior de la vieja estación de bomberos reformada, para susto y sorpresa de su secretaria, Janine Melnitz, quien se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio, fija en su lugar como si en el exterior no hubiera llegado el Fin del Mundo.

Eso sí, con una pistola cargada en las manos, que no dudó en apuntar hacia ellos apenas se materializaron de la nada, frente a sus ojos.

-¡Woa! ¡Janine! ¡No dispares! – Peter alzó las manos.

-¡Dame una razón para no hacerlo!

-¡Somos nosotros!

-¿Y cómo puedo estar segura de eso? – preguntó, nerviosa - ¿Han visto el exterior? ¿Cómo sé que no son demonios?

-¿Ves cuernos por algún lado?

-Hum…

-¿Piel roja? ¿Colmillos? ¿Cola?

Janine enarcó una ceja. Los observó detenidamente a todos. A la final bajó el arma, un tanto recelosa.

-En tu caso, Peter, todo eso sería una mejora – comentó, caustica.

-Siempre _tan_ simpática…

La secretaria miró a Fausto.

-¿Y el caballero? ¿Quién es?

El mago le hizo una educada reverencia.

-Me llamo Fausto. He venido a ayudarles con… el problema de allá afuera – dijo.

-Sí, sobre eso… creo, señor, que nos debe varias explicaciones.

-Todo a su tiempo, Dr. Venkman. Pero antes, aseguremos la zona…

Caminó hasta la entrada. Del interior de su galera, sacó una tiza. Con ella dibujó unos complicados símbolos cabalísticos sobre la madera de la puerta. Al acabar su trabajo, recitó un conjuro y una brillante descarga luminosa se produjo.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que acaba de hacer? – inquirió Ray, curioso.

-Colocar una barrera protectora para el edificio – explicó el mago – Servirá para mantener a las hordas demoniacas afuera. Al menos, por un tiempo… hasta solucionar esta amenaza.

-Parece usted saber mucho sobre el tema…

-Modestia aparte, digamos que soy un experto en materia demonológica, Dr. Spengler – Fausto le echó un vistazo al lugar – ¿Hay algún sitio aquí más privado para charlar?

-Sí – Ray señaló hacia las escaleras – Arriba. Tenemos una oficina.

-¿Serian tan amables de guiarme?

Los cuatro Cazafantasmas condujeron a Fausto escaleras arriba. Antes de ir junto con los otros, Janine retuvo a Egon unos segundos…

-¿Te fías de este tipo? – preguntó, nerviosa – Me parece muy sospechoso.

-Comparto tus… temores. Pero dadas las circunstancias, hasta el momento nos ha ayudado y mucho – retrucó él- Aun así… - bajó la voz – Solo por las dudas… ¿El arma está cargada?

-Por supuesto.

-Excelente. Mantenla así. Dudo que sirva de algo, pero viene bien tener listas opciones no convencionales.

-¿Y el coche? ¿Qué pasó con el Ecto-1?

Egon comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se detuvo a mitad de camino.

-Destruido. Lo mismo puede decirse de nuestros viejos equipos protónicos – los señaló. Los habían dejado tirados en el suelo antes de ir con Fausto al piso de arriba – Obsoletos.

-Dios mío – Janine se tapó la boca con una mano, aterrada – ¿A qué nos enfrentamos esta vez, Egon? ¿Tan poderoso es?

-Eso es lo que vamos a averiguar… espero.

* * *

 **3**

Parado con cada pie en las azoteas de las Torres Gemelas,1 el gigantesco Satán observaba la ciudad en busca de sus enemigos. Nueva York estaba ardiendo y sumergida en el caos. Muchos edificios eran pasto de las llamas y las hordas de demonios liberados del Infierno corrían libremente a sus anchas por las calles, atacando a la gente.

 _-Los has dejado escapar –_ dijo una voz. La misteriosa presencia invisible había vuelto _– Eres un tonto…_

-¡Cuida tu tono conmigo! – le advirtió el Demonio – ¡Tal vez no pueda verte, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerte daño!

La presencia ignoró la amenaza.

 _-Debes encontrarlos –_ insistió _– Y destruirlos. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo…_

-Lo sé. Tengo a mis hordas peinando la ciudad en su búsqueda. ¡No importa donde se escondan! ¡Los hallaré!

 _-Yo sé dónde están._

-¡Entonces deja de perder el tiempo con charlas inútiles y dímelo!

 _-Te lo mostrare. Es el único sitio al que pueden recurrir._

La imagen de la vieja estación de bomberos se formó en la mente de Satán. El Demonio gruñó.

-Conque ahí se esconden, ¿eh? – sonrió – ¡Idiotas! ¡Les mostraré que yo mando allí hasta donde mi sombra se proyecta! – extendió las alas – ¡Vayan tras ellos, fieles soldados! – ordenó a sus demonios - ¡Vayan y tráiganmelos!

Aullando de forma demencial, un ejército entero de horribles criaturas maléficas se puso en marcha hacia el cuartel general de los Cazafantasmas.

* * *

 **4**

La decoración y los muebles de la oficina del primer piso era tan variada como los gustos de sus ocupantes. En una amalgama despareja convivían estanterías repletas de libros sobre esoterismo y ocultismo –propiedad de Ray–, aparatos sofisticados de última tecnología –inventos de Egon– y máquinas de videojuegos y posters de chicas en bikini sobre las paredes –cosas de Peter, sin duda–. De los cuatro, Winston era el más prolijo y humilde y tan solo tenía su sector decorado con fotos de familiares y algún que otro cuadro.

Pero la pieza principal del sitio y que llamaba inmediatamente la atención de todos, era la enorme "pecera" de cristal energizado tras el cual permanecía atrapado y aislado un curioso y pequeño fantasma verde…

La aparición –a la que Ray bautizó con el cariñoso apelativo de _"Pegajoso"_ , para indignación de Peter que lo odiaba por muchas razones– se limitaba a mirar a los cinco humanos reunidos con cierto interés. No hablaba –apenas balbuceaba algunas palabras inteligibles– pero se hacía entender cuando quería. Y, por supuesto, tenía hambre. Mucha hambre. Prácticamente, _siempre_ tenía hambre.

El pequeño fantasma verde –independientemente de su condición espectral– era todo un enigma para los Cazafantasmas y un objeto de estudio exhaustivo. Tanto Egon como Ray tenían diversas teorías sobre su origen _pre-mortem_ , pero nunca se ponían de acuerdo.

Mientras que para uno, Pegajoso era el alma de un hombre que en vida había sido glotón y vicioso, para el otro se trataba de un remanente psíquico; un cascaron ectoplasmico animado, nacido en los pasillos del viejo hotel en donde se cruzaron por primera vez con él.2

Todo eso ahora carecía de importancia. Había asuntos más urgentes a tratar y Fausto lo sabía. El poderoso mago era consciente de que se hallaban en una carrera contra el reloj y que, más temprano que tarde, Satán y sus hordas darían con ellos. Por eso, era hora de buscar soluciones y una salida a esta crisis apocalíptica.

-Caballeros, el tiempo apremia, así que sugiero poner las cartas sobre la mesa – dijo – Su enemigo es nada más y nada menos que Satanás y no podrán vencerlo por métodos convencionales. Es, prácticamente, un demonio poderoso y terrible, como ya habrán notado…

-Ya lo creo que sí – Winston se estremeció – Ese tipo hace que Gozer parezca un niño de jardín de infantes.

-Una comparación muy… ilustrativa, Sr. Zeddemore. Lástima que no pueda compartir su muy peculiar punto de vista – Fausto meneó la cabeza – Gozer es un dios huérfano de una dimensión inferior; a su lado, Satán es un auténtico poder del mal.

-¿Y sus diferencias son…? – quiso saber Peter.

-Para empezar, no necesitó de esbirros ni de seguidores para abrirse paso a nuestro plano de existencia…

-Entiendo. Nada de Zuul ni de Vinz Clortho… ni de Ivo Shandor ni tipos con túnicas entonando mantras… o cantantes de rock pesado.

-Esto es serio, Peter – intervino Egon – Las lecturas que tomé de él con mi medidor de PKE fueron absolutamente descomunales. Puede perfectamente incinerar el planeta con un gesto.

-Pero no lo ha hecho.

-No… hasta ahora.

-La pregunta es: _¿por qué nos busca? ¿Por qué quiere destruirnos?_ Más allá de las obvias razones, claro.

-Según mis conocimientos arcanos, Satán estaba prisionero en el Infierno – explicó Fausto – Sólo se me ocurre que algo o alguien lo ha liberado y le encargó el "trabajito" de liquidarlos.

-Vaya – Peter silbó – Debe ser alguien que nos odia _mucho_ , en todo caso – frunció el ceño y pareció pensarlo un momento – Chicos, ¿saben si el viejo Walter Peck sigue en la tierra de los vivos? A lo mejor fue él…

-Peter, por favor…

-Egon, piénsalo. ¿Quién nos odiaba más que ese idiota presumido? Yo creo que si "estiró la pata" muy probablemente haya ido a parar allá abajo y lo creo capaz de usar al mismo Diablo contra nosotros.

-Lamento tirar abajo tu "brillante teoría", Pete… pero Peck sigue vivo – le informó Ray.

-La identidad del cómplice de Satán está, por el momento, lejos del alcance de mis poderes de visión remota – zanjó la cuestión Fausto – Por ahora, no importa.

-El Sr. Fausto tiene razón – apoyó Ray – Es ese demonio lo que nos amenaza. Es a él a quien debemos derrotar.

-¿Podemos hacerlo? – Peter miró con fuerza al mago – Usted nos pintó a un enemigo prácticamente invencible. ¿De verdad podemos derrotarlo?

-Hay una mínima chance… pero no será nada fácil.

-Asumo que tiene usted un plan…

-Sí, Dr. Spengler. Hay una forma de detener a Satán y robarle todo su poder. Es un hechizo peligroso pero útil… un conjuro arcano que precisa de un ingrediente fundamental.

-¿Cuál es?

-El _"Corazón de las Tinieblas"_ , Sr. Zeddemore. Un cristal mágico y terrible, capaz de contener energías diabólicas y oscuras. Con ese cristal, le robaríamos a Satán todos sus poderes y una vez despojado de ellos, quedaría al nivel de un espíritu cualquiera. Un espíritu que ustedes podrían encerrar en un sitio más seguro.

-Como el interior de nuestra Unidad de Contención – Ray chasqueó los dedos – Sí. ¡Podría funcionar! Eso suponiendo que el sistema pudiera soportar la tensión sin sufrir un apagón… de lo contrario, habría dos problemas a la vez: un demonio gigantesco encabronado y un ejército de fantasmas deseosos de vengarse de nosotros por haberlos capturado.

-Puedo modificar el sistema del Contenedor para esa modalidad – afirmó Egon – Seria un caso excepcional y de logarse la captura, un hito sin precedentes en los anales de la investigación de entidades paranormales.

-Bien, alto ahí – Peter alzó una mano – Recapitulemos: existe una forma de vencer al Demonio, pero se necesita un cristal maldito de alguna clase. ¿Correcto?

-Correcto, Dr. Venkman.

-Tengo la sospecha de que no me va a gustar lo que nos va a decir, pero como líder de este equipo tengo que preguntárselo…

-Ejem… - carraspeó Egon.

-Cof, cof – tosió Ray.

-¿En enserio? – ironizó Winston.

-Decía… como líder de este equipo, tengo que preguntárselo: _¿Dónde está ese cristal?_

-Se halla en el mismo Infierno.

-Ya me temía algo así – Peter cerró los ojos. Resopló – Bien… okey. Nueva pregunta: _¿Cómo lo conseguimos?_

-Yo puedo llevarlos – afirmó Fausto con gravedad – Pero deberán ustedes ir mejor equipados para afrontar los peligros de ese plano. La decisión es suya… ¿Lo harán o no?

Hubo un largo silencio. Los cuatro Cazafantasmas se miraron entre sí. Se había acabado el tiempo de charlar; era hora de tomar decisiones.

-Vamos a hacerlo, ¿verdad? – Peter enarcó una ceja – No me mientan. Les veo las caras…

-Tenemos que hacerlo, Pete – insistió Ray – El destino de la ciudad y del mundo dependen de ello.

-Las posibilidades de estudiar científicamente el terreno de otra dimensión son…

-Ya, ya, Egon. Entendí perfectamente cuál es la opinión de Ray y la tuya. ¿Winston?

-Amigo, si este es en verdad el Diablo, no sería de buen cristiano no intentar patearle el culo – dijo – Estoy adentro.

Peter suspiró.

-Son tres votos contra uno, Pete – Ray sonrió, condescendiente – Lo lamento. Gana la mayoría. Así es la democracia.

-¿Por qué no me extraña? – Peter se llevó una mano a la frente – Al fin y al cabo, creo que siempre lo supe… Siempre supe que acabaríamos en el mismo Infierno.

 **FIN DE LA PARTE DOS**

 **CONTINUARA…**

* * *

 **Nota del autor**

Segunda parte acabada y queda una más, creo. Intentaré que la historia no sea tan extensa pero no puedo prometer nada. A la final, cuando escribo es el mismo texto y sus personajes quienes toman el control y hacen de mí lo que quieren (je, je, je).

Una aclaración: Fausto (o Doctor Fausto) está inspirado en dos personajes de los comics tanto de DC como de Marvel. Uno es el mago **John Zatara** (padre de la superheroina mágica **Zatanna** ) y el otro es el **Dr. Strange**. Creí conveniente que el universo de los Cazafantasmas también contara con un _"hechicero supremo"_ en sus filas y que mejor momento para presentarlo que esta crisis apocalíptica.

Sin más, de nuevo, me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima, deseando que la historia les esté gustando.

 _Federico H. Bravo._

 _Argentina. Febrero de 2019._

* * *

 **1 Esta historia transcurre a principio de los 90's. Las Torres Gemelas –como todos saben– todavía estaban allí.**

 **2 Y no podía faltar en una historia de los Cazafantasmas el querido Pegajoso (creo que _Moquete_ , en España). Sobre su origen, he aquí expuestas dos interesantes teorías. Nunca se explicó nada oficial al respecto en los films, así que creo que tengo carta blanca para especular tanto como Egon y Ray sobre de dónde sale este espíritu.**


End file.
